Field of the invention
This invention relates to a lock which can be operated with a key and a coin and in particular to a lock which is simple and rugged so as not to be affected by cold and frost. Such lock is of particular interest for protecting skis against theft in ski racks.
Prior art
Safety devices for locking articles have usually intricate mechanisms which may be susceptible to cold and frost. Some have numerous parts which coacts through numerous movements such as in Canadian Patent No. 167,896.
The following patents were found in a patent search but were not retained as being pertinent:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,963,165, 3,133,619, 3,301,369, 3,722,652, and Canadian Patent No. 1,184,885.